Le dixième anneau
by Kyarah
Summary: EN ARRÊT Lors de leur arrêt dans les bois de la Lorien, la communauté de l'Anneau accueille une nouvelle recrue possédant le dixième anneau...
1. Départ de la Lorien

**            Le dixième anneau**

**            1-Le départ de la Lorien**

La soleil se couchait sur la forêt dorée de la Lorien.  Dame Galadriel regardait tristement son anneau elfique. L'anneau de pouvoir, l'Anneau de Sauron avait changé de propriétaire.  Cet anneau qui accrochait les Hommes. Qui les tuaient.  Qui les faisait entrer en guerre…

- Dites-moi, Dame Galadriel, si ce destin doit vraiment arriver…

- Je regrette, Ethelyn, ce si long voyage a été vain.  Le Rohan a besoin de toi.  Théodred est en danger de mort, chère amie.

Galadriel se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était devant elle.  Elle devait être au début de la vingtaine, longs cheveux blonds tressés où étaient posées des fleurs blanches.  Une tunique rouge comme le sang couvrait son corps et à sa hanche pendait une longue épée à la lame effilée et un bâton en bois de rose.

- Empêcher sa mort vous ne pourrez.  Mais abrégez les souffrances de votre amie Eowyn.  Elle n'est pas en sécurité avec Langue de Serpent.  Mais vous devez vous joindre à la communauté de l'Anneau.  Lorsqu'ils viendront, vous partirez avec eux.

- Mais Théodred?

- Ethelyn, fille de Ilana, son destin est tracé.  Même en chevauchant à toute allure, vous ne pourrez pas l'atteindre à temps.  Il vous faudra un mois entier pour le rejoindre, en chevauchant le plus rapidement que vous le pourrez.  Et même si vous arrivez avant, il sera trop tard.

- J'ai été bannie, rappelez-vous.  Et que pourrait faire une bannie?  Ce cher Théodred est en danger.  Je ne laisserais pas le prince mourrir.  Le roi Théoden se meurt.

- Mithrandir le sauvera.

- J'aimerais vous croire.

Ethelyn sortit de l'arbre.  Les feuilles d'or de la Lorien dansaient sur leur branche.  Mais plus pour longtemps.  La guerre de l'Anneau allait commencer bientôt.  Un elfe vint à sa rencontre.

- Dame Ethelyn, vous devriez monter.  Ils vont arriver.

Ethelyn aquiesça.  Elle était dans la Lorien depuis près de deux mois.  Maniement de l'épée, chevaucher de longues heures afin de protéger ces terres des Orcs qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux...   

- Mon cheval?

- Il est caché.

Ethelyn regarda le ciel noir.  La nuit était tombée et les étoiles brillaient pâlement.  

- Yute, dis-moi, comment sont-ils?  demanda Ethelyn une fois rendue dans la maison dans l'arbre de l'elfe.

L'elfe resta pensif un instant.  Yute était un vieil elfe, l'un des premiers comme Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel.  Il avait accueillit Ethelyn sous son toit car elle l'avait adoptée.  C'était avec lui qu'elle avait fait une longue partie du chemin de Rohan-Lorien.  Il était comme un super papa car le père d'Ethelyn avait été tué par les sbyres de Langue de Serpent, soit-disemment sous les ordres du roi.  La mère de la jeune femme s'était enfuie au Gondor.  Ethelyn avait décidé de rester avec son amour, Théodred.  Il l'avait protégée contre Langue de Serpent, mais il dut partir avec quelques chevaliers.  Langue de Serpent avait donc décidé de s'en prendre à la jeune femme.  Eowyn avait été enfermée dans sa chambre sans ne pouvoir en sortir, sa meilleure amie bannie sans raison.

- Je ne connais que Legolas et Estel.

- Legolas et Estel?

- Legolas est le prince de la forêt verte.  Legolas Vertefeuille.  Estel est un homme élevé par les elfes de Foncombe.  Il est le futur roi du Gondor.

Ethelyn s'assit sur le bord.  Le vent caressa doucement son visage soucieux.  Ses yeux verts s'attardaient sur l'arbre qu'elle venait de quitter.  Dame Galadriel lui avait parlé d'Éowyn, de Théodred.  Eux et Eomer lui manquaient.  Son coeur s'affola.  Théodred allait mourir.  Ses lèvres n'allaient plus qu'être un souvenir.  Elle ne voulait pas...  Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.  Des larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues.  Elle fermit les yeux et elle sentit un instant le corps de Théodred contre le sien.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures… dit-elle, la voix étranglée de sanglots.  Théo…   

- Ethelyn, ils arrivent…

Yute venait de réveiller la jeune femme.  La communauté de l'Anneau venait de pénétrer dans la Lorien.  Les semis-hommes, les hommes et le nain avaient les yeux bandés.  L'elfe leva les yeux sur elle.  Il avait de beaux yeux pâles.  Ethelyn détourna les yeux et Yute lui lança ses vêtements de la journée.  Ethelyn le remercia et elle enfila ses vêtements derrière un paravent.  Ils étaient là.  Yute lui envoya en foulard qu'elle mit sur sa tête, cachant ses oreilles rondes et non pointues.  Elle descendit le l'arbre, rejoignant Yute et les autres elfes.  On enlevât les bandeaux noirs des yeux des visiteurs une fois Dame Galadriel et Celeborn arrivés.  Les hobbits regardaient autour d'eux, émerveillés par les arbres.  Ethelyn était comme eux en arrivant dans la forêt.  Dame Galadriel l'avait accueillie comme sa fille.  Arwen était passée voir sa grand-mère le mois dernier.  La belle elfe l'avait beaucoup amusée. Elle était très gentille et elle lui avait parlé de Aragorn, son fiancé.  Un vaillant guerrier d'après ses dires.

Un des hobbits, un blond aux yeux verts profonds, croisa son regard.  Ethelyn lui sourit.  Le hobbit paraissait fatigué.  Un autre hobbit, un autre blond aux yeux bruns, lui prit l'épaule.  Le petit blond aux yeux verts était épuisé, mais ce n'était rien comparé à un brun aux yeux bleus très foncés.  Il était soutenu par un des hommes.  Le châtain.  L'autre avait des cheveux bruns foncés légèrement ondulés et ils semblaient gras.  Un dernier hobbit châtain aux cheveux bouclés légèrement grasouillet regardait la Dame Galadriel, l'air hagard.

Dame Galadriel les invita à se reposer, invitation que les huit marcheurs s'empressèrent d'accepter.  Huit marcheurs?  Il en manquait un?

Assise devant la Dame Galadriel, Ethelyn était soucieuse.

- Je vous sens troublée, Ethelyn.

Ethelyn baissa les yeux.

- Neuf marcheurs...  Il n'y en a pourtant que huit.  Il en manque un.

- Nous le saurons assez tôt.

Ethelyn détourna le regard en enlevant son foulard de ses cheveux.  

- Vous pensez à Théodred?

- Vous avec touché juste, Dame Galadriel.  Connaître son futur sans rien pouvoir y changer...  C'est insoutenable.

Ethelyn se leva et elle frappa le mur avec ses poings.

- C'est rageant!  Et le roi qui se meurt!  Où est Gandalf?  Où est le pèlerin gris?  Celui qui doit sauver mon roi?

- Il est mort dans les mines de la Moria.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns venait d'entrer.  Il semblait s'être lavé car ses cheveux semblaient soyeux.

- Qu'avez-vous dit? demanda Ethelyn.

- Il est mort en nous sauvant dans les mines de la Moria, demoiselle.  Je ne crois pas vous connaître.

- Je suis Ethelyn Yao, fille de Ilana et de Yabeb.  Je suis originaire du Rohan.  J'ai été banie par Langue de Serpent car j'étais fidèle au roi Théoden et au prince Théodred.  Eowyn est une bonne amie et son frère Eomer était mon entraîneur à l'épée.  Et vous?

- Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Aratorn, héritier du Gondor.

Ethelyn le regarda, interloquée.

- Aragorn…  Vous êtes le fiancé d'Arwen?  C'est bien ça?  Je l'ai rencontrée le mois dernier!

- C'est bien ça.  

Ethelyn lui serra la main.  Il avait la poigne solide.  À sa hanche pendait son épée, Anduril.  

- J'aimerais me mesurer à vous, dit Ethelyn en regardant fixement l'épée d'Aragorn.

- C'est d'accord.

Dame Galadriel regarda Ethelyn et elle donna son accord.  Si cela pouvait faire son bonheur…  Galadriel la sentait agressive.  Elle voulait se battre.  

          Ethelyn salua son adversaire et elle croisa sa lame avec celle d'Aragorn.  Des étincelles apparurent après le contact des lames.  Ethelyn essaya de le toucher à la poitrine.  Mais il était doué et il anticipait tous ses gestes.

- Êtes-vous un elfe, seigneur Aragorn?

- Si cela m'était donné, je l'accepterais.  Je ne suis qu'un homme, un rôdeur.

- Vous m'en direz tant, seigneur.

          Ethelyn attaqua plus rudement.  Aragorn fit tinter Anduril contre l'épée de la jeune femme.  Ethelyn partit à la course et elle monta dans un arbre, Aragorn à ses trousses.  Il était peut-être un redoutable duelliste, Ethelyn était beaucoup plus rapide que lui.  Il y avait plusieurs formes sur la plateforme de l'arbre.  Les visiteurs...  Tant pis!  Aragorn arrivait.  Elle croisa de nouveau l'épée en reculant.  Une mèche de ses longs cheveux lui tombèrent devant les yeux, l'aveuglant.  Continuant de reculer, elle trébucha sur un des voyageurs.

- Aïe!

Ethelyn se retrouva sur le dos, la lame d'Aragorn sur sa gorge.

- Vous abandonnez?

- Ai-je le choix?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Aragorn, que se passe-t-il?

Il y eu le bruit d'un froissement de vêtements.

- Rien, Legolas.  Cette jeune femme voulait se mesurer à moi.  Et elle est douée.

- Aïe aïe aïe!

- Pippin,  Pippin, ça va?

- Je ne crois pas, Merry.  Loin de là.  J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné.

- Mais vous avez été piétiné, Maître Peregrïn, dit Yute en entrant.  Par cette chère Ethelyn.  Je vous réveille ainsi, moi, Petite Ethelyn?

- Non, Yute.

Ethelyn s'assit par terre pour présenter ses excuses au hobbit.  Il était le plus jeune des quatre et il était très mignon.  Il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle.  Pippin accepta ses excuses avec un sourire et se massant le dos.  Merry se recoucha ensuite, bâillant aux corneilles.  Ethelyn se leva, gênée.  Yute la prit par les épaules.

- Venez.

Ethelyn baissa les yeux en descendant de l'arbre.  Yute la prit par les épaules et ils rejoignirent la Dame Galadriel.

Les huit compagnons de l'Anneau étaient rassemblés autour de Dame Galadriel et de Ethelyn.  Cette dernière était cachée par les longs cheveux couleur soleil.  Elle serrait ses jambes contre sa poitrine alors que Gimli le Nain faisait des éloges à la Dame Galadriel.  Jusqu'à ce que la Dame ne leur apprenne qu'ils allaient avoir un nouveau compagnon.  Ethelyn garda le silence, rougissante.  Galadriel l'invita à se présenter.  Une fois que cela fut fait, tous gardèrent le silence.  Ils voyaient sûrement d'un mauvais oeil qu'une femme - une FEMME - se joigne à eux.  Peut-être aussi qu'ils n'acceptaient pas que quelqu'un remplace Gandalf le gris?

Frodon se leva et il partit.  Si le porteur de l'Anneau ne l'acceptait pas, qui le ferait?  Aragorn serra l'épaule de Ethelyn un court instant et il suivit le hobbit.

Ethelyn était assise sur le bord de l'arbre.  Aragorn vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Et? murmura-t-elle.

- Il accepte.  C'est dur pour lui à avaler.  La perte de Gandalf le pèse.

- Je comprends.

- Nous partons bientôt.

Ethelyn regarda Aragorn, le visage triste.  Lui...  Il allait peut-être pouvoir sauver Théodred?

Ethelyn embarqua dans la barque faite du bois des arbres de la Lorien.  La barque était légère.  Devant elle se trouvaient Peregrïn Touque et Merriadoc Brandebouc.  Elle reserra sa cape sur ses épaules.  Elle avait embrassé la Dame Galadriel et Yute.  Celeborn l'avait salué d'un signe de tête.  Mais la dame lui avait donné un magnifique anneau en argent  surmonté d'un dioptase brillant de tous ses feux.  C'était un anneau caché.  Si la Dame le lui avait légué, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.  

Ethelyn prit la rame.  Une nouvelle aventure l'attendait.  


	2. La mort de Boromir

**Le dixième anneau           **

**            2-La mort de Boromir**

Ethelyn brassait le feu tandis que Grands-Pas et Boromir chassaient.  Les quatre hobbits allaient chercher des branches et Gimli le nain s'occupait des barques.  Sam revint avec ses casseroles.

- Maître Gamegie, on m'a dit que vous étiez un remarquable cuisinier, le flatta Ethelyn.  J'ai bien hâte de goûter à votre oeuvre.  

- Je vous remercie, demoiselle.  Dommage que je n'aie pas de patates sous la main, cela fait de délicieuses frites.  Monsieur Frodon pourrait vous le confirmer, je suis son jardinier et j'aimais bien lui apporter des frites fait maison.

- C'est bien dommage.

Ethelyn caressa le dioptase de son anneau, présent de la Dame Galadriel.  Pourquoi avoir donné un anneau magique à une femme?  C'est un anneau des hommes, celui qui a été arraché à l'emprise de Sauron.  L'anneau de Loth.  L'anneau de la fleur.  Ethelyn se coucha sur un tapis de feuilles, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.  Elle avait mit sa cape sur elle en guise de couverture.  Elle sentit une présence.  Frodon était assit à côté d'elle.  Il la salua d'un sourire triste.

- Vous possédez un anneau? demanda-t-il.

- Depuis peu.  Et vous, vous portez l'anneau unique.  La Dame Galadriel m'en a parlé.  Je peux le voir?

Frodon hésita.  Ethelyn baissa les yeux.

- Je comprends.  Lorsque vous vous sentirez prêt…

- Merci.

Ethelyn sourit et elle lui prit la main.  Ce hobbit était très courageux de supporter un tel destin.  Ethelyn n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu supporter l'anneau de Pouvoir.  Derrière elle, Aragorn et Boromir sortirent du bois, transportant chacun trois lapins.  Samsagace s'amusa bien à préparer leur repas.  Il était dans son élément.  Boromir était en pleine conversation avec Gimli et Legolas l'elfe restait silencieux.  Il s'était absenté pour scruter les environs avec sa super vue. Ses cheveux blonds argentés tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et quelques mèches étaient tressées.

Aragorn cousait un pan de son gilet, grandement déchiré sur la côte.  Il n'avait pas été très prudent, il devait l'avouer.  Pippin et Merry l'observaient et conversaient ensemble.  

- C'est prêt! annonça Sam.

Une fois que tous furent servis, ils mangèrent avec appétit.  Ethelyn complimenta le chef car depuis ces deux mois elle n'avait mangé que du lambas, un biscuit elfique que la Dame avait donné aux voyageurs.  Ethelyn en avait justement trois galettes dans sa sacoche.  Dans son dos étaient accroché un carquois de flèches elfiques et un arc très léger.  Son épée restait à sa hanche, et, tout en mangeant, elle faisait tourner son bâton entre ses doigts.  C'était une baguette qui avait des pouvoirs magiques.

- C'est une belle baguette, dit Boromir.

Il tendit le bras afin de s'en saisir pour l'observer.  Ethelyn la leva au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ceci est un cadeau du roi Théoden, avant sa corruption.

Boromir baissa les yeux.

- Vous êtes de sa famille?

- On peut dire cela, dit Ethelyn, le cœur douloureux.  Mais j'aimerais ne pas en parler.

Un futur déjà connu, comment vivre avec ça?  Grima Langue de Serpent…  Elle le tuerait si possible…  Oh, oui!  La haine s'infiltra en elle.  Le fidèle serviteur de Sarouman perdait les Rohirrims et personne ne s'en rendait compte.  Mais Ethelyn était à des miles de son pays natal et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.  Elle inclina la tête, laissant son repas, pourtant nutritionnel.  Theodred!

- Vous allez bien, demoiselle?

Boromir lui sourit.

- Je suis le fils de Denethor, Intendant du Gondor.  Vous devriez manger, vous allez dépérir sinon.

Ethelyn secoua la tête en portant la viande à sa bouche.  L'homme avait raison.  Elle devait manger.  Mais son estomac refusait la nourriture.  Elle discuta donc avec Boromir.  Il l'intriguait.  Il lui parla longuement du Gondor, de son père et de Faramir, son frère cadet.  Ethelyn eut l'impression de les avoir sous les yeux, tant Boromir mettait de détails dans ses descriptions.  Il parla des tours, du palais…  Rien ne lui échappait.  Ethelyn sourit.  Elle était enfant unique tandis que Boromir avait un frère.  Et leurs relations semblaient amicales.

Le soleil se cachait peu à peu derrière la forêt de l'autre côté de la rive.  Les étoiles commencèrent à briller dans le satin noir de la nuit.

- Je vais me coucher tout de suite, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, dit finalement Ethelyn, pensive.

- Mais je ne vous en empêcherais pas.

Ethelyn s'allongea, le cœur dans la gorge.  Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle plongea dans le monde des rêves, où elle était encore au Rohan.

Ce furent des cris qui éveillèrent la jeune femme.  Elle se leva rapidement et elle alla à la rencontre de Legolas.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle en mettant son épée dans son fourreau.

- Frodon a disparut.  Et on ne retrouve plus Boromir non plus.  Ils sont dans la forêt.  Restez ici.

Ethelyn se renfrogna.  L'elfe la sous estimait ou quoi?  Ethelyn bouillonna et elle s'assit sans répondre.  Elle regarda l'elfe partir.  Merry et Pippin se levèrent d'un seul bond et ils partirent à la suite de l'elfe.

- Merry!  Pippin!

Ethelyn se lança à leur poursuite.  Elle croisa en chemin Aragorn et Gimli.

- Merry et Pippin sont partis à la suite de Legolas.  Je ne sais pas où ils sont! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas bon signe, dit Aragorn en regardant Gimli.

Ils furent coupés par le son d'un cor.

- Le cor de Boromir! s'exclama Aragorn en partant à la course, suivit par Gimli.

Ethelyn resta interdite.  Que se passait-il donc?  Elle retourna à la plage.  Frodon naviguait sur l'eau.  Sam plongea pour le rejoindre.  Le porteur de l'Anneau Unique la vit et il paniqua.  Ethelyn leva la main pour les saluer.  Qu'ils partent !  Même accompagnés par le reste de la communauté, il ne serait pas plus en sécurité.  Il serait au contraire en danger.  Ils étaient petits au contraire de tous les autres qui étaient grands.  Ils se feraient rapidement remarquer.  Et elle savait qu'ils savaient se battre, elle s'était entraînée avec eux en s'arrêtant la veille.  Elle ne les connaissait que trop peu, mais elle avait confiance en eux.  En les sauveurs de la Terre du Milieu.  Elle ne pouvait faire que cela.

Le cor retentit de nouveau, puis encore et encore.  De plus en plus faible.  Ethelyn fermait douloureusement les yeux.  Boromir se meurt.  Tous finissaient par mourir.  Le cri d'Aragorn la sortit de sa torpeur.  Un cri de rage, d'impuissance.  Ethelyn tira son épée.  Elle salua l'âme de Boromir, qui venait de s'envoler à jamais.  Un vent frais la frappa, détachant ses longs cheveux et faisant virevolter sa cape.  Il lui sembla que l'eau à ses pieds avait prit la teinte du sang.

Ethelyn tomba à genoux, tremblante.  La compagnie de l'anneau réduite à nouveau.  Devant elle, sur l'autre rive, Frodon et Sam mettaient pied terre et partirent à la course.  Frodon la salua et Ethelyn inclina la tête.  

- Bonne chance…  murmura-t-elle.

Ethelyn se releva en entendant une branche craquer.  Aragorn portait le corps de Boromir, la poitrine transpercée par trois flèches empoisonnées.  Ethelyn était interdite.

- Il est mort en protégeant Merry et Pippin.  Ils ont étés emmenés par les Uruk-Hai.  Nous allons faire honneur à cet homme du Gondor.  Nous allons faire honneur à Boromir, fils de Denethor, dit Aragorn.       

Il posa Boromir à terre et Legolas fit remarquer qu'il manquait une des trois barques.  Il regarda Ethelyn, inquisiteur.  La jeune femme l'ignora et elle nettoya le visage du mort alors que Gimli jetait à terre casques et épées des Orcs morts.

- Vous les avez laissés partir, lui dit Legolas alors que Ethelyn posait une couronne de fleurs sur les cheveux de Boromir.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, Seigneur elfe, répondit Ethelyn en embrassant le front du mort.  Puisse l'endroit où tu es soit meilleur que celui-ci, Seigneur Boromir, fils de Denethor.  Vous rencontrer fut un honneur pour moi.

Gimli poussa l'embarcation à l'eau et Aragorn commença un chant, que Legolas compléta.  Émue, Ethelyn versa quelques larmes en baissant la tête.  Une fois la chanson terminée, la barque qui portait Boromir en son sein avait disparue.

Ethelyn ne put détacher son regard des chutes.  Boromir le brave était mort en combattant pour sauver deux hobbits.  Il aurait pu être un bon ami…  

- Que faisons-nous? demanda Gimli.

- Allons-nous rejoindre Frodon? demanda Legolas.  Nous nous en remettons à vous, Aragorn.

Aragorn hésita.  Les choix qu'il avait faits jusqu'à présent avaient étés des échecs.  Ethelyn mit sa main sur son épaule.

- Je n'ai pas connu vos commandements.  Mais si vous doutez cette fois, c'est que vous avez eu de mauvaises expériences.  Mais j'ai confiance en vous, Aragorn.

Aragorn sortit Anduril de son fourreau et il l'observa longuement.

- Nous n'allons pas rejoindre Frodon, dit-il finalement.  Sa quête ne nous regarde plus désormais.  Nous allons aller sauver Merry et Pippin.

Ethelyn sourit.

- Oui.

Legolas et Gimli acquiescèrent et ils prirent leurs choses.  Finalement, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

- Nous sommes les chasseurs! s'exclama Aragorn.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Dinwen :** Merci!

**elanor :** Moi, j'aime mettre des sentiments dans mes fics, je suis une sentimentale :p Mais, pour la deuxième review, c'est que je n'avais pas le livre sous la main et je ne me souvenais plus du nombre d'anneaux en tout.  Mais, Ethelyn fait partit de la race des hommes, et il y a 9 anneaux pour les hommes.  Tu comprends?

**MPHDP :** Merci!  Et la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu!

**miriel :** C'est pas juste, je sais, mais c'est la vie…

J'ai un dessin fait sur Paint de Ethelyn, si ça vous intéresse.  Jamesie m'a fait remarqué : « Elle a pas des oreilles pointues! » ne me dites pas la même chose, Ethelyn est une Rohirrim!

 Je ne lâche pas mes habitudes!  Je vous donne le titre et un extrait du prochain chapitre!  Pour ceux qui ont lu Deux fins savent de quoi je parle…

EXTRAIT

**_3-Retour au Rohan_**

_Gimli – avec réticence, il faut l'avouer car il ne voulait pas monter sur un cheval et en emprunter un – et Legolas, qui avait demandé à ce que l'on retire les rênes, montèrent sur Arod, le plus petit des deux chevaux tandis qu'Ethelyn montait avec Aragorn sur Hasufel.  Ethelyn enroula ses bras autour du buste de l'homme, la tête appuyé contre son dos, les yeux clos.  Elle aurait bien voulu rester avec Eomer, mais elle savait que sa place était avec le reste de la compagnie de l'anneau.  Ce qu'il en restait du moins.  _

C'est tout!  À la prochaine!


	3. Retour au Rohan

Le dixième anneau           

**            3 – Retour au Rohan**

Gimli tomba sur le sol pour l'énième fois.  Ethelyn se pencha pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.  Le nain maugréa.  Il n'était pas bon sur les longues distances à la course, disait-il.  Mais pour les sprints, les nains sont imbattables, d'après Maître Gimli.  Ethelyn leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Gimli s'appuyait sur sa hache pour se lever.  Elle l'imita et elle l'aida à se redresser correctement.  

- Aragorn! cria-t-elle.

- Nous devons nous dépêcher, Ethelyn! répondit Legolas.  Vous nous retardez!  Le destin de Merry et de Pippin ne vous soucies pas à ce point de nous ralentir?****

- Du calme Legolas! calma Aragorn.****

Ethelyn fronça les sourcils.  C'était une impression ou l'elfe ne l'aimait pas?  Elle ne lui avait rien demandé, d'abord.  Gimli la remercia et il repartit à la course, laissant Ethelyn là.  Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse pour qu'ils la remarquent comme un compagnon de route?  D'accord, elle n'avait pas vécu les mêmes choses qu'eux, et elle était une femme.  Mais elle avait vu son père être décapité là, sous ses yeux.  Eux non, assurément.

- Les hommes! grogna-t-elle.

Ethelyn recommença à courir, son bâton tintant joyeusement contre le fourreau de son épée.  Elle le sortit de sa ganse et elle le pointa devant elle.  Elle remua doucement les lèvres et elle vola jusqu'à Aragorn, qui était couché à terre, l'oreille contre une pierre.  Une fois qu'elle eut mit le pied à terre, elle se laissa tomber toute entière.  Cela l'avait épuisée.  Gimli arriva enfin en maugréant.

- Trois jours et nuits que nous courrons, que pourrait donc dire une roche?

- Je l'ignore, dit Ethelyn d'une voix faible.****

Elle se sentit ravigotée ; l'elfe l'avait regardée avec admiration et surprise.  Ah, ah!  En voilà une chose que ce cher Legolas ne savait pas faire!  Ethelyn était capable de magie mais elle n'était qu'à moitié magicienne.  Donc, elle ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs et par conséquent ils lui prenaient toute son énergie.  Mais elle prit un bout de lambas et elle se sentit aussitôt mieux.  Elle s'approcha d'Aragorn qui s'était relevé.

- Alors?

- Ils ont une journée et demi d'avance sur nous.  Nous devons nous dépêcher, nous arrivons bientôt.****

Et ils repartirent à la course.  Ethelyn jura alors de ne jamais devenir rôdeur si c'était cela que ça voulait dire ; courir, courir, courir…  Ouf!  Ce n'était pas une vie, ça!

Elle courait juste devant Legolas, mais un poing de côté la surprit et la fit trébucher.  Elle tomba sur l'elfe, découragé.  Il la repoussa rapidement, comme si elle eut été une poche de patates particulièrement repoussantes.  Le sol trembla.  Ethelyn regarda au bas de la colline.  Des cavaliers approchaient.  Les yeux bien ronds, Ethelyn comprit.  Ils étaient au Rohan, sur la terre des dresseurs de chevaux.  Les cavaliers étaient ceux du roi.  Ethelyn mit son bandeau sur sa tête en vitesse.

- Pourquoi vous cachez-vous de votre peuple, Ethelyn? lui demanda Gimli.

- Je suis bannie, expliqua Ethelyn.  S'ils me voient, ils me tueront.  Et je tiens à ma vie, merci.****

Aragorn se dressa de toute sa hauteur en poussant Ethelyn vers Gimli.

- Quelles nouvelles du Nord, cavaliers du Rohan? cria-t-il.

Ethelyn baissa la tête tandis que les cavaliers les entouraient.  Aragorn recula vers elle et il serra son bras.

- Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il, rien ne vous arrivera, j'en fais le serment.****

- Merci…****

Ethelyn leva légèrement la tête afin de voir les cavaliers.

- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans le Riddermark?  Répondez vite!

Les yeux de Ethelyn s'agrandirent de stupeur.  Cette voix…  Non…  Ce ne pouvait être lui…  Il était toujours à Edoras avec sa sœur!

- Nous sommes à la poursuite d'Uruk-Hai qui ont enlevé nos amis.  Je me nomme Aragorn, fils d'Aratorn.

- Je vous donnerais mon nom que lorsque vous m'aurez donné le votre, dresseur de chevaux, dit Gimli.

Le cavalier descendit de sa monture et les autres Rohirrims relevèrent leurs lances.

- Je suis Eomer, fils d'Eomund…

- Eomer!

Ethelyn avait crié.  Comme elle était heureuse!  Elle se jeta dans ses bras.  Son meilleur ami.

- Ethelyn?  Tu es vivante?

Eomer prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et il scruta son visage.

- Oui, c'est bien toi!  Tu n'es pas morte?

- Qui a dit ça?

- Langue de serpent.

- Je vois, dit Ethelyn en baissant les yeux.  

- Et vous êtes? continua Eomer en regardant Legolas et Gimli.

- Legolas.

- Gimli.

- En ce qui concerne les Orcs, nous les avons massacrés durant la nuit, dit Eomer en regardant les cavaliers de la Marche.

Massacrés?  Et Merry?  Et Pippin?  Ethelyn porta sa main à sa bouche.  Ils étaient morts aussi?  Non…  Pas eux aussi!

- Il n'y avait pas des hobbits? demanda Gimli avec espoir.

- Des hobbits?

- Ce sont des Semis-Hommes.  Des enfants à vos yeux, expliqua Aragorn.  Deux blonds.

- Nous n'avons rien vu de cela.  Si cela vous intéresse, nous avons brûlé les Orcs tués, là bas.

Eomer siffla et on apporta deux chevaux sans cavaliers.  Il tendit les rênes à Aragorn.

- Puissent ces cheveux vous faire meilleure fortune qu'à leurs anciens maîtres, dit avec regret Eomer.  Et je crois que tu resteras avec eux, Ethelyn?

- Oui.  Mais que faites-vous là?

- Nous avons étés bannis, étant fidèles au roi et non à Grima Langue de Serpent.  Nous allons tenter de maîtriser les paysans qui s'attaquent aux nôtres.

- Bonne chance, leur souhaita Ethelyn.

Eomer remonta sur son cheval et lui et les cavaliers partirent au galop.  Aragorn prit sa main.

- Allons-y!

Gimli – avec réticence, il faut l'avouer car il ne voulait pas monter sur un cheval et en emprunter un – et Legolas, qui avait demandé à ce que l'on retire les rênes, montèrent sur Arod, le plus petit des deux chevaux tandis qu'Ethelyn montait avec Aragorn sur Hasufel.  Ethelyn enroula ses bras autour du buste de l'homme, la tête appuyé contre son dos, les yeux clos.  Elle aurait bien voulu rester avec Eomer, mais elle savait que sa place était avec le reste de la compagnie de l'anneau.  Ce qu'il en restait du moins.  

Ils tirèrent sur les rênes et ils partirent au galop pour arriver devant l'amas de corps d'Orcs mutilés et brûlés.  L'endroit sentait la chair et le sang.  Ethelyn sauta à terre, tout comme Aragorn, mais elle garda les rênes de Hasufel en main.  Gimli et Legolas fouillèrent les Orcs brûlés.  Pas de hobbits.  Il n'y avait que leurs ceintures et leurs épées.  Mais pas la moindre trace de corps.  Ils avaient étés entièrement brûlés.  BRÛLÉS!  Était-ce là une fin digne que de mourir brûlés comme des Orcs?  Avec des Orcs?

Les larmes piquèrent les yeux de Ethelyn tandis qu'Aragorn frappait un casque d'Orc, hurlant, et il s'effondra à terre.  Ethelyn regarda Gimli faire l'éloge de Pippin et Merry et Legolas pencher la tête en signe de deuil.  Était-ce cela son destin?  Toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrerait mourraient?   C'était ça, sa vie?  Elle ne valait pas mieux que les Orcs.  Que tous les Orcs réunis !

Ethelyn se laissa tomber à terre, impuissante.  Mais la voix d'Aragorn lui redonna espoir.  

- Là…  Un hobbit était couché…  Et l'autre là…

Ethelyn releva la tête.  Aragorn tâtait le sol.  Les pas des hobbits les menaient à l'orée de la forêt de Fangorn.  Ethelyn avait entendu parler de cette forêt.  À part l'orée, qui semblait quelque plus invitante que le reste de la forêt, le bois était sombre.

- Quelle malédiction les a menés là? demanda Legolas.

- La survie.  Ils seraient morts s'ils étaient restés là, murmura Ethelyn, toujours à genoux dans l'herbe brûlée.  J'aurais fait de même.  Vous aussi, n'est-ce pas, Legolas?

- Je me serais battu.

- Mais voyons!  Ils ne vous auraient pas différencié des Orcs, mon pauvre elfe!  Ils vous auraient tués comme les Orcs.  Parfois la fuite est une bonne chose.  On en revient parfois plus fort.

- Je ne vous crois pas placée pour me dire ce genre de commentaires, demoiselle.

La tension montait, Ethelyn le sentait.  L'elfe était prétentieux.   Très même, songea Ethelyn en pinçant ses lèvres.  Aragorn décida d'intervenir.

- Nous allons y entrer, décida-t-il.  Nous allons sûrement pouvoir les rejoindre.

- Je l'espère, dit Gimli.  

Il mit sa hache sur son épaule et tous entrèrent à la queue leu-leu.

Cela faisait à présent près d'une heure ou plus qu'ils marchaient, Ethelyn n'en savait rien, lorsque Aragorn décida de faire leur premier arrêt depuis leur entrée dans la forêt afin qu'ils reposent leurs jambes de leur course matinale.  Les chevaux peinaient à travers les ronces épineuses et les grosses racines qui sortaient de la terre sèche.  Ethelyn avait beau tirer sur les rênes de Hasufel, il ne voualit rien savoir.  Ethelyn caressait son museau en chantonnant légèrement et cela marchait, heureusement.  Mais cela la ralentissait aussi.  Arod ne faisait guère mieux.  Malgré les mots elfiques de Legolas, le cheval ne bougeait pas.  Il dut donc suivre l'exemple d'Ethelyn.

C'est avec délice qu'Ethelyn s'assit sur une grosse pierre couverte de mousse.  La roche était taillée sur les côtés, douce et non tranchante.  Il y avait des peintures sur ces coupures.  Non…  C'était du sang.

- Un Orc est mort ici.  Et depuis peu, dit Legolas en s'approchant et en observant le sang noir et gluant.

L'Orc avait-il eu le temps de tuer Merry et Pippin?  Impossible.  Les corps n'avaient pas étés retrouvés.

- Ils ne sont pas morts, Ethelyn, dit Aragorn.  Je pense même qu'ils sont bien en vie.

- C'est ce que je souhaite de tout cœur, murmura Ethelyn.

- Nous allons repartir, déclara Legolas.  Ils ne sont peut-être plus bien loin.

Ravigotée, Ethelyn prit les rênes de Hasufel et elle le tira vers l'avant.  Un souffle rauque vint soudain arrêter la petite compagnie.  Et ce n'était pas le souffle des chevaux.  Elle tira fermement sur les rênes du cheval afin qu'il reste près d'elle.  Legolas lui tendit les rênes d'Arod, qu'Ethelyn noua ensemble afin de les enrouler autour du tronc de l'arbre le plus proche.  Elle caressa leur museau.

- Tout va bien, chut…  souffla-t-elle.

Aragorn sortit son épée de son fourreau.

- Ne lui laissons pas le temps de parler.  Il nous jetterait un mauvais sort.

Ethelyn fit de même tandis que Legolas bandait son arc et que Gimli se tenait prêt à lancer sa hache.  Une éblouissante lumière apparut devant eux.  Ethelyn protégea ses yeux de la si soudaine clarté.  Elle s'était habituée à la noirceur de la vieille forêt, comme l'avait fait remarqué Legolas un peu plus tôt.  La forêt de Fangorn devait être l'une des plus vieilles forêts de la terre du milieu.

- Maintenant!

Legolas fit partir sa flèche, qui se consuma.  Gimli essaya de frapper la lumière de sa hache, mais elle lui fut arrachée des mains et revola plusieurs mètres plus loin.  Aragorn lâcha son épée dont le manche était devenu rouge vif.  Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se servir de son épée, qui lui brûlait la main, Ethelyn sortit sa baguette et elle la pointa vers la lumière.

- Ereimul!  Siarapsid! hurla-t-elle, tenant la baguette à deux mains.

Elle fermit les yeux, laissant toute sa volonté aller au bout de ce « bout de bois ».  Une boule de feu en sortit et alla percuter la lumière.

- Hum…  Intéressant, dit une voix alors qu'Ethelyn tentait de soutenir le sort.

Mais la voix balaya la boule de feu qu'Ethelyn avait fait apparaître.  La jeune femme tomba à genoux.  Legolas la soutint alors qu'elle laissait tomber son bâton en bois de rose.  Ethelyn regarda le sol.

- Je n'y crois pas…  Gandalf! dit Aragorn.

- Je suis revenu vers vous, en ce moment décisif.

- Gandalf!  C'est vous?

- Gandalf?  Oui…  C'est ainsi que l'on me nommait.  De Gandalf le Gris, je suis devenu, Gandalf le Blanc.  Mithrandir.  Le cavalier blanc.  Et qui est cette demoiselle?

- C'est Ethelyn, dit Gimli en reprenant sa hache.  Elle s'en joint à nous.  C'est la Dame Galadriel qui nous l'a présenté.  C'est une Rohirrim.

- C'est vrai? Demanda Gandalf en s'adressant à elle.

Ethelyn leva péniblement la tête.  Elle était épuisée.  Elle avait dépensé son énergie pour rien.  Gandalf plaça son visage vis-à-vis le sien.  Il avait un visage sage.  Mithrandir, le cavalier blanc.  Celui qui sauverait Théoden.  Et...  Théodred?  

Oh…  Théodred!  Ethelyn baissa la tête à nouveau.

- Ne vous en faites pas.  Les jeunes hobbits sont entre bonnes mains.

- Cela nous rassure, dit Legolas.

- Nous devons nous rendre à Edoras.  C'est là que Sarouman mobilise ses forces.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils sortirent à l'orée de la forêt.  Ethelyn était montée sur Hasufel, qui était traîné par Aragorn, épuisée.  Une fois sortis, Mithrandir siffla et un magnifique cheval apparut.  C'était un _Mearas_.  Ethelyn l'avait déjà vu dans l'une des prairies du palais.  Il était vraiment beau.  Elle eut envie de le caresser.  Son poil ressemblait à l'argent.

- C'est Gripoil, dit Gandalf.  N'est-il pas magnifique?

- Oui.

Une fois que Gandalf eut monté sur Grispoil avec Gimli, Legolas sur Arod et Aragorn devant elle sur Hasufel, ils partirent au galop.  Ethelyn s'assoupit, appuyé contre Aragorn.

- Dormez, mon enfant, murmura Mithrandir.  Une grande épreuve vous attend.

Dans son sommeil, l'ombre d'un sourire apparût sur les lèvres d'Ethelyn.  Edoras approchait…

**Note : **Je sais et je m'en suis rendue compte après avoir écrit ce chapitre que Arod et Hasufel, les chevaux, s'étaient enfuis avant d'entrer dans la forêt.  Mais bon, j'aime ma version.  Au fait, je me fie bien plus au film qu'au livre.  Dans le livre, je vais chercher des noms, des endroits sur la carte pour bien être sûre.  Mais je n'ai pas le film sous la main *pleure bruyamment* et j'y vais surtout par ma grande mémoire qui se rappelle ce qu'elle veut se rappeler…  

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Eryna Khan : **C'est vrai que Tolkien n'a pas mit de femmes vraiment importantes dans son roman – sexiste!!! – mais bon, c'était lui qui décidait.  J'ai lu ta fic sur Gilraen et Arathorn II et j'ai beaucoup aimé.  

**MPHDP : **lol!  Merci!

**Nekomiyu : **Merci!  La suite t'a plue?

**Titre et extrait :**

_Chapitre 4 – Edoras _

_Il n'y eut bientôt plus de bruit, expté le bruit de craquement que produisait le feu.  Ethelyn se leva.  Elle ne voulait plus dormir.  Elle commença à s'éloigner._

- _Et où allez-vous ainsi, Ethelyn ? lui demanda Legolas, assit sur une pierre plate._

_C'était son tout de garde._

- _Je me rends à Edoras, dit Ethelyn, défiant du regard l'elfe._

- _Nous nous y rendons tous._

- _Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons._


	4. Edoras

BONJOUR !  Donc, ici, comme le titre l'indique, ils sont à Edoras.  Je dois avouer que ce chapitre est un peu triste…  En tout cas, désolée de retard.  On se revoit à la fin du chapitre !! Le dixième anneau 

**            4 – Edoras**

Lorsque Ethelyn s'éveilla, elle sentait le galop régulier des trots de Hasufel.  Elle était toujours à cheval.  Elle n'avait pas dut dormir très longtemps.  Oh !  Le ciel était toujours noir.  D'un noir d'encre.  Au loin, dans les ténèbres, se détachaient des lumières vacillantes.  Edoras…  La capitale du pays.  Là où le roi vivait.  Et cette chère Eowyn !  La revoir serait un réel bonheur !  Sa meilleure amie !

Aragorn l'avait emmitouflée correctement dans sa cape elfique afin qu'elle garde sa chaleur intérieure.  Ses longs cheveux blonds lui chatouillaient le front où était un bandeau couleur coucher de soleil.  Son capuchon tombait devant ses yeux, sans doute pour qu'elle puisse mieux dormir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent.  Gimli s'était endormi aussi.  Ils établirent un campement et Mithrandir alluma un feu.  Ethelyn se sentit soulevée et transportée près du feu qui crépitait joyeusement.  Elle serra son pendentif, le bras caché sous sa cape.  Il représentait une tête de cheval de côté.  Enfin, la moitié.  L'autre moitié appartenait à Eowyn.  C'était un pendentif qu'elles avaient trouvé lors de l'une de leurs nombreuses escapades dans le château.  Elles l'avaient trouvé ainsi, et Eowyn avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'en faire un pendentif.  C'était un collier de l'amitié, en quelque sorte.  Le pendentif ne la quittait jamais.

Il n'y eut bientôt plus de bruit, expté le bruit de craquement que produisait le feu.  Ethelyn se leva.  Elle ne voulait plus dormir.  Elle commença à s'éloigner.

- Et où allez-vous ainsi, Ethelyn ? lui demanda Legolas, assit sur une pierre plate.

C'était son tout de garde.

- Je me rends à Edoras, dit Ethelyn, défiant du regard l'elfe.

- Nous nous y rendons tous.

- Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Recouchez-vous.  Nous allons avoir une dure journée, je vous le garantis.

- Vous êtes devin ?

Legolas la regarda, moqueur.  Ethelyn ne ressemblait qu'à une sculpture de pierre dans la noirceur.

- On peut dire ça.

Ethelyn leva les yeux au ciel et elle s'assit devant le feu.

- Il y a longtemps que vous avez rejoint la compagnie ? demanda-t-elle.

- Plus que vous, en tout cas.  En même temps que Gimli et Boromir.  Aragorn a retrouvé les hobbits avant notre arrivée à Fondcombe.

- Ah…

Il n'était pas très jasant avec elle.  Elle prit une brindille et elle la lança dans le feu, dont les flammes furent ravivées.

- Nous partons!

Enfin!  Le soleil s'était levé et ils étaient tous prêts à partir.  Il n'y avait qu'environ une demi-heure de galop avant qu'ils ne puissent atteindre les portes d'Edoras.  Assise derrière Aragorn, Ethelyn rassembla ses souvenirs.  Elle était allée là, chevaucher avec Théodred, Eowyn et Eomer.  Ils faisaient parfois de longs pique-niques étant plus jeunes.

Ils passèrent les portes et les chevaux trottèrent jusqu'à l'escalier du château.  Le château d'Or.  Là où vivait le roi Théoden.

Ethelyn monta les marches de marbre du château d'or.  Devant elle se tenait Aragorn et Gandalf était à ses côtés.  Legolas et Gimli étaient derrière elle.  Ethelyn avait l'impression d'être une grande princesse escortée par de loyaux gardes du corps.  Des gardes les arrêtèrent avant qu'ils ne puissent passer les portes.  Ils regardèrent Ethelyn d'un air mauvais.

- Que faites-vous là? demanda l'un deux en levant sa lance sur la gorge d'Ethelyn.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas et ses yeux verts restèrent de glace.

- Elle est avec nous, dit Aragorn.  C'est nous qui l'avons emmenée avec nous.  Nous venons rencontrer le roi Théoden.

L'un des deux gardes acquiesça. 

- Vous devez d'abord nous remettre toutes vos armes.

Ethelyn retira sa dague et son épée et elle leur tendit.  Tous les autres firent de même.  Ils la regardèrent d'un air inquisiteur.

- Votre bâton.

- Ce n'est pas une arme.  C'est un cadeau du roi.

- Les ordres sont les ordres.

L'autre garde dit la même chose à Gandalf.  Mais le magicien avait de solides arguments.

- Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui, dit-il.

Les gardes se consultèrent du regard et ils les laissèrent entrer.  L'un des deux entra à leur suite et il attrapa le bras d'Ethelyn.

- Hama, dit-elle en le regardant froidement.

- C'est Théodred.  

Le cœur d'Ethelyn se figea.

- C'était ses dernières volontés.  Que l'on te mène à lui si jamais sa fin approchait…

Les entrailles d'Ethelyn se chargèrent de plomb.  Il était déjà mort… ? 

- Il est mort, termina Hama sans regarder la jeune femme.

- Où est-il? demanda Ethelyn en arrêtant de marcher.

- Dans sa chambre.  Mais…  ETHELYN!

Son cri se répéta en écho sur les parois du château.  Ethelyn était partit à la course vers la chambre.  Théodred!  Elle ouvrit les grandes portes.  Il n'y avait personne.  La salle était vide.  Les portes du balcon étaient ouvertes et un léger vent frais agitait les rideaux de soie.  Ethelyn s'approcha à pas lents du lit.  Comme il était pâle!  Il était blanc comme la neige.  La seule couleur qui entourait son visage était ses cheveux couleur soleil.  Ethelyn s'agenouilla sur le parquet froid et elle caressa tendrement la joue froide du prince.  Il était mort…

- Théodred? appela-t-elle, la voix chargée de sanglots.  Théodred?  Réponds.  Je t'en prie.  C'est moi, Ethelyn.  Je suis là!  C'est moi…  Je t'aime, Théodred.

Il ouvrit difficilement les paupières, dévoilant des yeux mordorés voilés.  Il était donc vivant!  Oui, mais sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil…

- Ethe… murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Chut, chut.  Je suis là.  Je suis là.  Je suis là…  Je vais rester avec toi…  souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit et il tendit faiblement la main.  Ethelyn la prit, les yeux embrouillés de larmes.  Elle embrassa sa main.  Il était mourant.  Et on lui avait enlevé son bâton, elle ne pourrait rien faire…  Ethelyn trembla et elle leva délicatement Théodred qu'elle serra contre son cœur.  Il était si froid…  Ethelyn retira sa cape et elle la mit sur les épaules de Théodred.  Sa vie ne tenait qu'un fil…  Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit le corps de son amant devenir flasque.  Ethelyn le reposa tendrement.  Des torrents coulaient sur ses joues.  Il était mort.  Pour vrai.  Il ne reviendra pas.

- Ne me laisse pas seule…  Non…  dit-elle d'une voix faible en embrassant son front.  Non…  Non…

Ses lèvres finirent sur celles de Théodred.

- Adieu, murmura-t-elle en quittant la pièce, chancelante…

Elle retourna à la salle du trône, où ses nouveaux amis étaient.  Mithrandir brandissait son bâton sur le roi, collé à son siège par la puissante magie de Mithrandir.

- SORS DE  CE CORPS, SAROUMANE! cria Mithrandir.

- Si je sors de ce corps, il mourra!

Langue de Serpent était tenu par Legolas et Gimli.  Bien que le nain soit plus petit qu'un homme, il était aussi fort.  L'homme aux cheveux noirs et gras la regardait d'un air mauvais.

- Assassin!  Assassin! hurla-t-il à la bannie.

Ethelyn le frappa au visage.  Du sang commença à couler du nez du Serpent.

- Sache, Serpent, que c'est toi qui as tué ces gens.  Pas moi.  Et ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil.  Donc, tu la ferme.  C'est toi qui as envoyé les Orcs tuer Théodred.  Je le sais, je le lis dans tes yeux.  Et il sera vengé.  Et ce n'est pas une menace, Serpent.  C'est une promesse.  Et elle sera tenue.   

Langue de Serpent la regarda, effrayé.  Ce n'était plus la même Ethelyn.  Elle avait changé et elle en était consciente.  Des pas vinrent vers eux.

- Mon oncle!

- Attendez, dit la voix d'Aragorn.

Ethelyn se tourna vers Aragorn.  Il tenait Eowyn afin qu'elle ne se jette pas sur le roi.  Le vieux roi desséché hurla alors que Mithrandir abaissait son bâton et qu'Eowyn se jetait sur lui.  Aragorn s'approcha d'Ethelyn.

- Le roi est sauvé.  Et Théodred? murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Il est mort… il y a quelques minutes.  Réellement mort.  Il m'a attendu, dit-elle en retrouvant une voix rouillée.

- Je suis désolé, dit Aragorn.

Ethelyn était devenue une jeune femme vulnérable.  Aragorn pressa son épaule affectueusement.  Eowyn se retourna.

- Ethelyn! s'exclama-t-elle alors que le roi se redressait.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

- Comme tu as changé, ma pauvre Ethelyn!  

- Comme tu es pâle, Eowyn!  Ce n'est pas moi qui est à plaindre, dans toute cette histoire…

- Mais…  Au fait, pour Théodred…

Eowyn regarda Ethelyn, qui pencha la tête.

- Je sais.  Je lui ai fait mes ultimes adieux, dit la bannie.

Eowyn la serra dans ses bras.

Tout le monde sortit du château.  Les gardes jetèrent Langue de Serpent à terre. Le roi s'approcha avec son épée.  Ethelyn regarda le Serpent supplier le souverain des Rohirrims de lui laisser la vie sauve, qu'il n'avait fait que le servir.  Normalement, Ethelyn aurait pu avoir de la pitié pour cet être immonde.  Mais elle se plaisait presque à savoir qu'il serait mort.  Sa main se crispa sur la poignée de Lumne, son épée.

- Non, mon seigneur!

Alors que le roi Théoden allait faire siffler la lame de son arme et trancher la tête du serviteur de Saroumane, Aragorn lui avait agrippé le bras pour l'empêcher de le tuer.

- Trop de sang a coulé à cause de lui, expliqua l'héritier d'Isildur.

Théoden le laissa partir, mais lui donna un coup de pied.  Le Serpent tomba dans les longs escaliers.  Quand il se releva, il avait la tête et la lèvre inférieure en sang.  Bien fait pour lui, songea Ethelyn.  

Le roi se tourna vers elle.

- Ethelyn, chère enfant!

Le roi la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu as le teint plus foncé que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, Ethelyn.

- J'ai vécu parmi les elfes de la Lothlorien pendant deux mois.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- J'ai été bannie.  Mais je suis de retour, mon roi, dit Ethelyn avec un sourire triste.

- Théodred le sait-il?  Et où est-il?

Ethelyn pencha la tête.  Le roi lâcha ses épaules et Ethelyn recula vers la compagnie de l'anneau.  Mithrandir et Hama retournèrent à l'intérieur du château avec le roi.  Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli descendirent du château pour retrouver le château.  Ethelyn resta avec Eowyn.  La jeune femme s'assit dans les escaliers, le menton entre les mains.

Lorsque Théoden et Gandalf revinrent, ils tenaient un cheval sur lequel étaient assis deux enfants.  Il y avait une fille et un garçon.  La petite fille dormait, le visage plein de boue, dans les bras du roi.  Eowyn et Ethelyn se jetèrent sur eux.  Eowyn prit la petite fille dans ses bras tandis qu'Ethelyn prit le garçon par les épaules et elle le mena doucement jusqu'au château.  

Les deux enfants mangeaient.  Eowyn s'entretenait avec eux.  Elle finit par se relever et elle expliqua la situation à toutes personnes présentes.  Des paysans brûlaient tout sur leur passage, tuaient, pillaient et violaient parfois. 

- Ce n'est qu'une idée de ce que la terreur de Saroumane peut inspirer, dit Gandalf.

- Je ne risquerais pas une guerre ouverte, objecta le roi d'une voix forte en se levant.

- La guerre ouverte est déclarée, que vous le vouliez ou non, dit Aragorn en retirant sa pipe de sa bouche.

Ethelyn fronça les sourcils en observant les trois hommes.

- Alors, nous nous retirerons au Gouffre de Helm, décida Théoden.

Ethelyn se leva et elle alla à la fenêtre.  Elle portait une longue robe de soie rouge et ses cheveux étaient magnifiquement tressés.  Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus été habillée ainsi.  Elle poussa un profond soupir.

- Est-ce que ça va? lui demanda Gimli en essuyant la bière qui avait coulé sur sa barbe.

- Tout va bien, Gimli.  Je pense.

Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel.  Un bon choix?  Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de contester le roi.  Les autres non plus.  

**Réponses à la review :**

**Eryna Khan : **Je serais bien heureuse de lire une dissertation sur ton opinion des femmes de la Terre du Milieu.  Oui, sûrement que tu as raison, mais les femmes sont tellement peu importantes…  Merci, moi aussi, je l'adore ma Ethelyn (bon, peut être un peu moins que Grey mais…)  Moi aussi j'ai une amie féministe : Kaicha.  Elle est inscrite sur ce site et elle écrit sur Roswell et Harry Potter.  Si tu veux, tu peux toujours communiquer avec elle.  Je lui ai déjà parlé de toi, hier soir.  Elle était bien contente!  En tout cas…  Je te remercie pour ta review et pour tes encouragements!  

**Extrait du prochain chapitre : **Le chemin qui mène au Gouffre de Helm 

Ethelyn pencha la tête et elle sanglotta en enfouchant Gayne.  Elle lança le collier à Legolas et elle partit au galop.  Elle ignora les cris de l'elfe et du nain.  Elle fonça, tête baissée, vers le Gouffre de Helm.  Elle savait où il se trouvait.  Elle y était déjà allée.  Elle s'arrêta quelques heures plus tard.  Elle n'avait pas le choix : sous la fatigue, elle était tombée de sa monture.  Son bras était blessé et en sang.  Elle tremblait.


	5. Le chemin qui mène au Gouffre de Helm

Le dixième anneau 

**            5 – Le chemin qui mène au Gouffre de Helm**

Le temps était au beau fixe, comme pour les jours précédents.  La veille, Théoden roi avait ordonné aux Rohirrims de ne prendre que le stricte necéssaire pour se rendre au Gouffre de Helm.  Les deux enfants qui étaient arrivés la veille s'étaient joins à d'autres enfants de leur âge.  La petite ne lâchait pas son grand frère d'une semelle et le grand frère était très protecteur de sa cadette.

Ethelyn marchait aux côtés d'Aragorn.  Mithrandir était partit à l'aube avant eux.  Il avait quelque chose à faire.  Aragorn n'avait pas dit à la jeune femme quoi et Ethelyn le soupsonnait de ne pas le savoir non plus.  Ethelyn avait la main sur les rênes de son cheval.  Un des bébés de la jument qu'elle possédait et qui était restée en Lorien.  Le chaval, jeune et fringant, se nommait Gayne.  Sa crinière était noir ébène.  Son poil était couleur caramel et le bout du museau de l'animal était blanc.  Eowyn parlait à Gimli, qui se ventait d'être un redoutable cavalier…  jusqu'à ce que le cheval décide que le nain avait assez frimé et il partit à la course.  Gimli se retrouva donc les quatre fers en l'air.  Eowyn se précipita pour aller l'aider à se relever.  Gimli lui assura qu'il allait bien.  

Ethelyn vit très bien le regard que lançait sa meilleure amie à Aragorn.  Elle avait un faible pour l'héritier d'Isildur.  C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.  Peut-être qu'Aragorn ne s'en était pas rendu compte.  Ethelyn regarda le rôdeur sourire d'amusement de voir maître Gimli le nain les quatre fers en l'air.

Ethelyn caressa le museau de Gayne.  Il hennit légèrement.  

- Oui, mon beau, tout doux, murmura Ethelyn.

- Gayne va mal ? questionna Aragorn.

- Il va bien.  Enfin, je crois.

Ethelyn cessa sa progression pour caresser Gayne qui semblait énervé.  Elle lui siffla des mots doux et elle chanta légèrement.  Mais rien.

- Ethelyn ?

Ethelyn avança vers le rôdeur.

- Des problèmes ?

- Je crois qu'il veut galoper un peu.  Bouger.

Ethelyn enfourcha son cheval.  Elle voyait bien qu'Aragorn était inquiet.  Elle s'empressa de le rassurer et elle partit.  

Ethelyn fit galoper Gayne pour aller rejoindre les éclaireurs et le roi qui était en avant complètement, pour finalement les dépasser.  La jeune femme monta sur un léger plateau et elle observa tous les Rohirrims.  Il y en avait des centaines.  Des milliers, même !  Aragorn lui avait dit que s'ils étaient embusqués, s'en était fini d'eux.  De tous les Rohirrims présents.  Et tous les villages avoisinant Edoras étaient là…

Ethelyn tapota la tête de son cheval.

- Là, ça va mieux mon beau ? rit-elle.

Gayne leva la tête bien haute et Ethelyn gratta sa crinière.

Soudain, Ethelyn eut une mauvaise impression et elle pencha la tête.  Une flèche siffla au-dessus de sa tête.  Elle fit pivoter sa monture.  Un éclaireur Orc sur un loup du Mordor avait tiré.  Un éclaireur…  Ethelyn sortit une flèche du carquois qu'elle avait sur le dos, banda son arc et tira.  La flèche atteignit sa cible.   

- Là, mon beau, on court ! dit Ethelyn en frappant les flancs du cheval.

Elle passa davant les éclaireurs.  L'un d'eux avait été touché par une flèche d'Orc.  L'autre partit au galop avec elle pour trouver le roi.

- Nous sommes attaqués !  Une armée !  Ils sont peut-être une cinquantaine ou plus ! s'écria l'éclaireur.

Le roi ne céda pas à la panique.

- Que tous ceux qui savent se battre partent avec moi, cria-t-il.

Ethelyn sortit Lumne de son fourreau et elle rejoint Legolas qui était devant.  Il avait bandé son arc et tirait sur quelques Orcs.  Ethelyn l'imita.  Aragorn eut tôt fait de les rejoindre.  Il n'avait pas d'arc.  Gimli avait bien hâte de les attaquer, lui, à terre, mal à l'aise sur un cheval.

- Tu n'es pas un homme, Ethelyn.

- J'avais remarqué, Legolas, dit-elle en lâchant sa flèche.  Et vous non plus.  Vous êtes un elfe.

Piégé à son propre jeu.  Elle recommença à tirer ses flèches plusieurs fois.

- Les elfes de la Lorien m'ont entraînée, expliaua-t-elle.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Legolas.  Ethelyn ne put rien lui dire car les Rohirrims combattants venaient les rejoindre.  Ils se lancèrent sur les Orcs, leur épée au poing.  Ethelyn en tua plusieurs.  Les loups, hideux et énormes, montraient les crocs.  Ethelyn lança une flèche dans la gorge de l'un d'eux.  Beurk !  Du sang gicla sur sa légère armure.

Son épée tinta contre celle d'un Orc.  Il avait la peau verte et crasseuse.  Ses dents étaient pointues et jaunâtres.

- Un bon goûter, dit-il d'une voix rapeuse et aiguë en se passant la langue – orange, beurk ! – sur ses dents.

Ethelyn le poignarda en plein cœur.  Elle n'était le dîner de personne.  Surtout pas celui d'un Orc immonde.  Son sang, noir et gluant, se déversa sur le loup.  Ethelyn entra son épée dans ses flancs.  L'animal hurla de détresse et Ethelyn s'éloigna au galop.  Plusieurs attaquants étaient morts.  Plusieurs Rohirrims aussi.  

- Héhéhé…  Arg !

- Première règle, ne jamais laisser sentir sa présence.

Un Orc à pied s'était glissé derrière Ethelyn et avait ricané.  Ethelyn avait planté sa longue épée dans le corps de la créature.  Dégoûtée, Ethelyn le poussa avec son pied.  Puis, elle repartit.  Un loup et un Orc sur son dos passèrent en vitesse à côté d'elle.  Ethelyn se retourna.  Le loup fit tomber son Orc, mais une forme était toujours accrochée à la bête lorsqu'elle tomba dans le ravin.  Ce devait être un autre Orc, songea Ethelyn en haussant les épaules.  

Elle retourna au combat.

Ethelyn marchait parmi les morts avec Legolas et Gimli.  

- Où est Aragorn ?  Il devait être là mais je ne le vois nulle part, dit la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle.

- Je l'ignore Ethelyn, dit Gimli.  Mais ce n'est pas bon signe, je le crains.

Ils passèrent près de la falaise.  Un Orc était étendu et il riait, agonisant.

- Je vous ai entendus parler, dit-il.

Gimli l'attrapa par le collet et il mit sa hache au-dessus de sa tête.

- Parle, Orc, et j'abréverais tes souffrances, menaça-t-il.

Ethelyn observait l'Orc, le nain et l'elfe.  Legolas semblait avaoir trouvé un pendentif…  Celui d'Aragorn.  Ethelyn prit le collier blanc pur des mains de l'elfe et elle le caressa.  C'était une très belle pièce.  Gimli s'approcha d'eux.

- Est-ce là une fin digne ? demanda Gimli en regardant au pied de la falaise.

- Il…  Il est…  tombé ?  bégaya Ethelyn.

- Oui, dit Gimli en penchant la tête.

Ethelyn pencha la tête et elle sanglotta en enfouchant Gayne.  Elle lança le collier à Legolas et elle partit au galop.  Elle ignora les cris de l'elfe et du nain.  Elle fonça, tête baissée, vers le Gouffre de Helm.  Elle savait où il se trouvait.  Elle y était déjà allée.  Elle s'arrêta quelques heures plus tard.  Elle n'avait pas le choix : sous la fatigue, elle était tombée de sa monture.  Son bras était blessé et en sang.  Elle tremblait.

Boromir, Théodred, Aragorn…  qui serait le prochain ?  Le roi ?  Eowyn ?  Eomer ?  Legolas ?  Gimli ?  

Son cheval mit son museau dans ses cheveux blonds.  Ethelyn émergea doucement et elle remonta sur lui.  Elle verra tout ça en arrivant au Gouffre.  Elle encouragea sa monture et elle repartit au galop.

Ethelyn marchait dans les couloirs du château d'Or.  Elle était alors âgée de seize ans.  Elle était née à Edoras et elle y avait vécu du plus loin qu'elle ne se souvienne.  Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans les écuries car elle était l'écuyer de la jeune Eowyn, qui avait son âge.  Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds clairs aux reflets de soleil.  Elle était vêtue de lin en cette journée chaude.  Ses cheveux étaient tressés serré et quelques mèches tombaient sur son front et encadraient son visage oval.  Elle ne se pressait pas, prenant le temps d'observer les tapisseries qui ornaient les murs.  Elle marchait à reculons.  Elle finit par foncer dans quelqu'un.

- _Désolée, Hama, dit-elle sans le regarder, persuadée que c'était lui._

- _Hama ?_

_Oups !  Ethelyn leva les yeux.  C'était Théodred.  Elle s'inclina._

- _Bonjour, monsieur._

_Ethelyn l'avait toujours admiré.  D'ailleurs, il n'était guère plus âgé qu'elle.  Il avait le même âge qu'Eomer, qui avait dix-neuf ans._

- _Bonjour Ethelyn.  Que faisais-tu là ?_

- _J'allais rejoindre Eowyn.  Nous devons pique-niquer ensemble, Eomer, elle et moi, tout à l'heure.  Je viens m'assurer qu'elle est prête à partir._

_Ethelyn aperçut un tic sur le fils de Théoden.  Il semblait…  triste._

- _Vous voulez venir avec nous ? offrit-elle poliement._

_Théodred sourit à sa proposition._

- _Avec plaisir, Ethelyn.  Quand partons-nous ?_

- _Dans une vingtaine de minutes.  Mettez des vêtements simples.  Nous dînons, nous ne nous battons pas._

- _Oui…  Je vous admire, Ethelyn…  Pour vous, tout est si simle._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Pour rien, répondit Théodred avec un sourire mystérieux._

_Ethelyn haussa les épaules.  Le prince était bien étrange.  Et trop compliqué pour elle.  Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver très mignon.  Elle rit à cette pensée. _

Les portes de pierre de la forterresse se poussèrent et Ethelyn pénétra dans la forteresse du gouffre.  Il y avait déjà des centaines de personnes qui étaient arrivées.  Quelques-uns uns la saluèrent étant de vieilles connaissances.  Mais ils étaient trop occupés à nourrir leurs enfants, car il était midi, et à en coucher d'autre qu'ils ne lui pretèrent bientôt autant d'attention qu'à une bouse de vache.  Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Ethelyn.

Elle laissa son cheval dans une écurie et elle se retira dans les hauteurs, sur les crênaux.  Elle s'y assit, éblouie par le fort soleil de midi.  Elle balança ses pieds dans le vide.  Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce satané anneau ait été créé ?  Elle regarda son propre anneau.  Elle le retira de sa chaîne et elle le leva à bout de bras.

Et si elle s'en débarassait ?  C'était un des anneaux des Hommes.  Des hommes destinés au trépas.  Étais-ce dont là la confiance qu'avait la Dame Galadriel en elle ?  Elle voulait qu'elle devienne l'un des éléments qui forment la troupe de Sauron ?

Tout à coup, une forte envie de lancer le précieux objet dans l'eau stagnante qui entourait la forteresse la prit.

« Tu n'oseras pas. »

- Dame Galadriel ? demanda Ethelyn, surprise.

« Cet anneau va t'aider.  Il n'est pas comme les neuf autres.  Il est différent. »

- Et en quoi ?

« Tu verras le moment voulu. »

- Merci, ma Dame, cela m'aide beaucoup, dit Ethelyn avec ironie.

Manquer de respect à la belle elfe ne l'aiderait pas à se sentir bien, mais elle devait déverser ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à quelqu'un !

- Théodred est mort, dit-elle.

« Je suis désolée. »

La voix de Galadriel était sincère.

- C'est fou…  Il m'avait attendu.  Pour les autres, il était mort.  Mais il est encore resté vivant un moment pour moi.  Il savait que j'allais venir.

Ethelyn soupira.

- Et cet anneau, quel est son nom ?

« Lumya. »

Et Galadriel partit.  Lumya.  Eyhelyn sortit Lumne de son fourreau.  Lumya.  Ça ressemblait à lumière.  La lumière qui illumine les ténèbres…  Ethelyn resta songeuse.  Lumya…

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé !  Mais, je vais encore me répéter : si vous voulez savoir comment je m'imagine **Ethelyn**, envoyez-moi un e-mail et je vous l'envoie.  Si vous avez **WinZip**, mentionnez-le, je vais le zipper.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Eryna Khan : **lol !  Merci de tes encouragements!

**kristaline : **J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à tes attentes !

**Miriel : **Prends ton temps, rien ne presse.  Tu peux toujours lire quand tu veux ! ^_^

**Extrait du prochain chapitre : **Avant les Orcs…

_Un garde la gifla._

- _Tais-toi, petite sotte, intima-t-il, ou tu le paieras de ta vie._

_Ethelyn secoua la tête.  Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux un filet de sang s'écoulait de la coupure que le soldat lui avait faite.  Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tirés en arrière par le garde.  Elle serrait les dents._

- _PAPA!!!  hurla-t-elle à nouveau.  NON!  PAPA!  EOMER!  EOWYN!  QUELQU'UN!  À L'AIDE!  ILS VONT LE TUER!  OH MON DIEU!  ILS VONT LE TUER!  THÉODRED!  ILS VONT LE TUER!  PAPA!_


	6. Avant les Orcs

Le dixième anneau 

**            6 – Avant les Orcs…**

Les Rohirrims qu'Ethelyn accompagnait finirent par arriver.  Elle était toujours à son poste.  Des guetteurs l'avaient rejoint, surveillant l'horizon en vue d'une éventuelle attaque.  Ils lui avaient suggéré de retrouver les autres femmes mais elle avait refusé, montrant son épée, ses flèches et son arc.  Elle savait se battre, comme toutes les femmes du Rohan.  Les femmes étaient initiées à l'art de l'escrime.  Ethelyn n'avait pas été exclue et elle avait eu un excellent professeur, Eomer.  L'anneau, Lumya, était caché dans son corsage.  

Les hommes qui étaient avec elle depuis plusieurs heures finnirent par descendre, remplacés par d'autres.  Ils ne dirent rien à la jeune femme soucieuse qui ressemblait à une statue de pierre, les pieds se balançant dans le vide.

Ethelyn descendit en bas, voir Eowyn.  Elle avait été seule assez de temps, et elle était fatiguée.  En plus de tout ça, le soleil allait se coucher environ trois heures plus tard, mais elle était tannée d'être assise à la même place depuis environ cinq heures et elle avait faim.  Elle descendit donc rapidement.  Eowyn était aux écuries avec d'autres femmes.  La Dame du Rohan l'accueillit avec soulagement en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- J'ai cru que tu avais été tuée, dit-elle.

- Mais je suis bien vivante.

- Oui.  Maître Gimli me l'a dit.  Mais je ne savais pas où te trouver…  Mais, heureusement, tu étais en sécurité!  Te revoir me rend heureuse.  J'étais si inquiète!

- Mais ce n'a pas été le cas d'Aragorn, dit Ethelyn en regardant avec tristesse Gayne qu'Eowyn était en train de brosser.  Il est mort.

Ethelyn baissa ses yeux et elle prit la brosse qu'Eowyn avait en main afin de s'occuper de son cheval d'elle-même.  Son cœur lui semblait moins lourd en brossant le poil dru de l'animal.  Le cheval semblait dormir sous les caresses.  Ethelyn brossa sa crinière ébène et tout fut fini.  Eowyn avait prit place sur un tabouret derrière son amie.

- Allez, viens là, dit-elle en désignant le sol devant elle.

Ethelyn s'y agenouilla et Eowyn entreprit de lui tresser les cheveux.  

La jeune Rohirrim devait-elle aller voir Legolas et Gimli pour leur assurer qu'elle allait bien?  Peut-être pas.  D'ailleurs, cela n'intéresserait que Gimli.  Le nain était sympathique et distrayant pour elle.  Il la faisait rire avec ses tresses dans sa barbe rousse et sa grosse voix.  Il avait des rides autour de ses petits yeux noirs et un sourire bienveillant sous son épaisse moustache, lorsqu'il ne se battait pas contre les Orcs.

Mais Legolas…  C'était un elfe désagréable et froid.  Peut-être ne lui faisait-il pas confiance, mais, elle, elle avait confiance en lui, au même titre que Gimli.  La confiance qu'Ethelyn avait pour Aragorn était presque sans limite car il avait été le premier à montrer une amitié.  Une nouvelle amitié humaine parmi les amitiés elfiques.

Les yeux dans le vague, Ethelyn regardait droit devant elle.  Les doigts fins d'Eowyn rassemblaient des mèches de cheveux blonds pour en faire une longue natte.  À environ quatre ou cinq mètres apparut Legolas.  Un homme vint à sa rencontre.  Il avait des cheveux sombres et il avait des vêtements rapiécés et sales.  Eowyn, derrière elle, se leva.  Ethelyn l'imita.  Aragorn!  Il était là!  Il était vivant!

Eowyn et elle se précipitèrent.  Mais Ethelyn sentit Eowyn stopper sa course en voyant Legolas remettre le pendentif d'Arwen dans la main du rôdeur.  Ethelyn n'en eut cure ; elle se jeta dans ses bras.  Il sentait le sang séché et la boue.  Il était vivant…

- Je croyais que vous étiez mort! s'exclama-t-elle alors que les bras d'Aragorn se refermaient sur elle.  Je suis si heureuse!  Je croyais que vous étiez mort!

Aragorn sourit en la berçant doucement.

- Où est-il? rugit une voix.  Où est ce chenapan?

Gimli apparut et il se jeta sur les trois compagnons.

- Ah, ça!  Vous êtes l'homme le plus insensé et le plus chanceux que je connaisse! s'exclama le nain en s'adressant à Aragorn, qui sourit.

- Je prends cela pour un compliment, répondit-il, j'ai eu de la chance d'être encore en vie.

Aragorn serra son pendentif elfique.  Ethelyn comprit alors.  Arwen.  C'était Arwen qui l'avait sauvé.  Elle lui était sûrement apparut en songe et l'avait ramené à la réalité!  Elle pria pour la belle elfe.  Merci, merci, merci! songea-t-elle.  Elle pressentait que l'Havenstar l'entendait.

- Je dois aller voir le roi, dit Aragorn.

- Pourquoi?

- Il y a une armée.  Elle devrait bientôt arriver.

Aragorn échangea un regard avec Ethelyn.  Un regard d'avertissement.  Ethelyn soutint son regard et il partit.

- Qu'a-t-il? demanda Legolas en la regardant.

- Rien, rien…

Ethelyn tourna les talons et elle rejoignit Eowyn.  

- Tu n'es pas allée voir Aragorn?  Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée?

- Pour rien, répondit Eowyn en évitant son regard.

- Allez!  Tu peux tout me dire!

- Ce collier…  Tu n'avais pas faim, toi?

- Oui!

Ethelyn courut à la suite d'Eowyn qui était déjà partie.  Eowyn n'avait pas voulu dire le fond de sa pensée à Ethelyn, mais ce n'était pas bien grave.  Elle le lui dirait peut-être plus tard.

Ethelyn mangeait avec Eowyn lorsqu'on sonna un cor.  On proclamait dans la forteresse que tous les hommes qui étaient en âge de manier l'épée étaient demandés.  Ethelyn sentit le regard grave d'Eowyn sur elle.  Elle leva les yeux, telle une enfant prise en faute.

- Quoi?

- Ne fais pas encore de folies, l'avertit Eowyn.

Ethelyn croisa les doigts derrière son dos.  Elle ne pouvait rien ne lui promettre.  _Je suis désolée Eowyn_, songea Ethelyn en continuant son repas.  Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se leva et elle quitta la pièce.  Eowyn resta assise.  Ethelyn devait faire quelque chose.

- C'est une armée constituée dans un seul but.  Détruire le monde des hommes.  Ils seront là au coucher du soleil.

Ethelyn était appuyée contre la porte légèrement entrouverte.  Les gardes, de bords et autres des portes, ne lui prêtaient pas attention.  La jeune femme écoutait aux portes.  D'accord, ce n'était pas poli, mais elle devait savoir.

Il y eut un long silence.  Ethelyn sut qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite.  Elle se leva et elle courut à l'autre bout du couloir.  Elle s'enferma dans une pièce.  C'était la pièce d'armements.  Les hommes la dévisagèrent un instant.

- Je ne fais que passer, dit-elle d'une voix confiante.

Les hommes haussèrent les épaules et ils recommencèrent la distribution des armes et des armures.  Ethelyn marcha au travers d'eux et elle ramassa une petite cotte de maille et une armure.  Elle ressortit, silencieusement, tel une ombre parmi les hommes.

Ethelyn, debout devant un miroir ovale, finit de se tresser les cheveux.  Elle les enroula ensuite dans un bandeau de lin blanc.  Elle enleva le reste de sa robe et, par-dessus une longue chemise de soie, mit sa cotte de mailles.  La cotte lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses car la jeune Rohirrim n'était pas très grande.  Ethelyn sortit Lumya et elle l'observa encore un moment avant de glisser l'anneau à son majeur, l'air déterminé.  Elle allait découvrir ce que l'anneau allait lui apporter.  Sa baguette reposait sur le bureau devant elle, de même que Lumne, dans son fourreau, son carquois de flèches, son arc elfique, tout comme les flèches, et un long poignard à la lame effilée.

Ethelyn prit Lumne et fit des moulinets avec elle le long de la pièce, rapides et lents mais toujours efficaces.  Elle sentit une présence à l'autre bout de la pièce.  Elle s'arrêta.  Elle avait comprit!  Lumya faisait s'accroître ses sens.  Ceux qu'elle ne contrôlait pas bien.  Le maniement d'une arme, ça, elle le savait.  

Ethelyn se tourna vers la présence.

- Qui est là? demanda-t-elle en pointant son épée vers l'ombre.

- Du calme, ce n'est que moi, demoiselle.

Ethelyn posa son épée sur le bureau.  Ce n'était que Hama.

- Que voulez-vous?

- Que faites-vous?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Alors je vous retourne la réponse.

Il n'y avait pas d'ironie dans sa voix.  Que de l'amusement !  Le conseiller du roi leva les yeux au ciel.  

- Je fais un tour du propriétaire.

- Bonne réponse, répondit Ethelyn lui tournant le dos.  Et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est très impoli de déranger une femme pendant qu'elle se change, Hama.

- J'ignorais que vous vous trouviez dans cette pièce, demoiselle.  Je vous conseille fortement de descendre dans les cavernes pour vous protéger.  Nous allons être attaquer.

- Je ne l'ignore point.  Veuillez me laisser.

Hama s'inclina et il sortit.  Ethelyn souffla.  Qu'il était curieux, cet Hama!

- _PAPA!!!_

- _Ethelyn!  Non!  _

_Ethelyn, les bras maintenus derrière son dos par des gardes de Langue de Serpent, hurlait.  Sa mère, Ilana, également prisonnière des hommes, regardait, impuissante, son mari._

- _PAPA!!!_

_Un garde la gifla._

- _Tais-toi, petite sotte, intima-t-il, ou tu le paieras de ta vie._

_Ethelyn secoua la tête.  Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux un filet de sang s'écoulait de la coupure que le soldat lui avait faite.  Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tirés en arrière par le garde.  Elle serrait les dents._

- _PAPA!!!  hurla-t-elle à nouveau.  NON!  PAPA!  EOMER!  EOWYN!  QUELQU'UN!  À L'AIDE!  ILS VONT LE TUER!  OH MON DIEU!  ILS VONT LE TUER!  THÉODRED!  ILS VONT LE TUER!  PAPA!_

_Deux gardes avaient accroché Yabeb, le père d'Ethelyn, au mur de leur petite maison.  Et il servait de cible vivante.  Ethelyn regardait le spectacle macabre qui se déroulait devant elle.  Le garde la gifla de nouveau.  La joue de la jeune femme était déchirée et le sang coulait abondamment.  Mais elle ne ressentait pas la douleur de cette blessure.  Sa mère la regardait, consternée.  Ethelyn savait qu'elle était insolente.  Mais si cela préservait son père…_

_L'homme, d'âge déjà avancé, était couvert de sang.  Une lance était enfoncée bien profondément dans son avant bras, une dague dans chacun de ses pieds nus.  Il avait les yeux vitreux, emplis de douleur et de terreur.  Son regard voilé était dirigé vers sa fille qui, impuissante face aux puissants hommes qui la retenaient –  car il y en avait deux, Ethelyn était une véritable tigresse, un seul homme n'aurait pas suffit – le regardait, les joues barbouillées de sang et de larmes salées.  _

- _Papa…  murmura-t-elle à nouveau, tout doucement.  Papa…   Non…  Je suis désolée…_

_Elle baissa la tête.  Un garda lança une nouvelle lance sur son père.  L'ultime lance.  Le « bout de bois » fendit l'air et atterrit en plein cœur du pauvre Rohirrim, qui mourut.  Les soldats qui retenaient Ethelyn ne la lâchèrent pas pour autant. _

- _Et si on s'amusait un peu?_

_Les soldats qui se vouaient corps et âme à Langue-de-Serpent étaient aussi vils et sans scrupules que lui.  Ethelyn était figée d'horreur.  Elle avait deviné leurs intentions, loin d'être réjouissantes.  Elle hurla à nouveau, malgré sa joue qui la faisait souffrir.  On enferma sa mère dans une chambre de la maison._

_« Théodred!  Pourquoi tu es partit? »_

_Quelqu'un entra de force dans la maison.  Ethelyn ne savait pas qui car elle était de dos au visiteur.  Mais une chose était sûre, les gardes la lâchèrent et s'enfuirent en courant.  Ethelyn se laissa tomber au sol, tremblante, hagarde et fiévreuse._

- _Mon Dieu, Ethelyn!  Arrêtez-les!  Ces…  Je ne trouve pas de jurons assez forts pour décrire ces vils hommes.  Ethelyn, c'est moi, Eomer.  Je suis là.  On va aller rejoindre Eowyn._

_Ethelyn levait la tête alors que sa mère passait devant elle, escortée par les cavaliers d'Eomer.  Elle était aussi tremblante que sa fille._

_Ethelyn se sentit soulevée par Eomer et posée sur un destrier pour aller au château, où des soins lui furent administrés par Eowyn.  Peu après, le roi envoya Eomer explorer les plaines du Riddermark.  Il enferma Eowyn dans sa chambre et il chassa Ethelyn sous peine de mort.  _

_Après plusieurs heures de route, la jeune femme avait rencontré l'elfe Yute et elle était allée s'installer en Lorien._

Ethelyn courut sur le front, le visage masqué d'un foulard de lin.  Des elfes venaient d'arriver.  La jeune femme aperçut Aragorn, debout et grand, sur les créneaux…  Le soleil faisait disparaître ses derniers rayons dorés.  Au loin apparaissait une masse noire et informe.  Les Orcs…  Ils arrivaient… __

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Kristaline : **Merci!

**Eryna Khan : **Merci!  Pour la fin, aucune idée de ce que ça va donner!

_Titre et extrait :_

_Chapitre 7 : La bataille du gouffre de Helm_

_Ethelyn vit Aragorn survoler leur petite armée du regard.  La jeune femme baissa les yeux et la tête pour échapper à son regard scrutateur.  Théodred lui avait souvent répété que ses yeux étaient tellement brillants qu'ils illuminaient les ténèbres de la nuit.  Eowyn et Eomer avaient confirmé, joyeux._

- _Prêts à tirer ! ordonna un des commandants elfique dans le langage commun._

_Ethelyn banda son arc.  Plus personne ne bougea.  Au dehors, les Orcs faisaient de grands fracas.  Soudain, plus rien.  Quelqu'un jura dans les rangs.  Un Orc hurla.  Aragorn cria quelque chose en elfique, que l'un des commandants traduit._

- _TIREZ !_

Au prochain chapitre!

Bye!


	7. NOTE! Pas un chapitre

**Avis aux lecteurs!!**

****

Non, désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre!  Simplement vous aviser que je suis à court d'idée et que si je continue cette fic, dès que le chapitre finit je l'envoie.  Mais ma muse m'a quittée pour cette fic, et pour l'instant je ne vois pas de suite.

Encore désolée…

Kyarah


End file.
